1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device and, in particular, to a piezoelectric actuating device.
2. Related Art
The nanometer-scaled precise position is a very important technology in the nanometer technical researches. It can be widely applied to various applications such as the scanning probe microscopy (SPM), atomic force microscopy (AFM), scanning electron microscope (SEM), actuating stage for micro probe or micro tube, optical path structure with nanometer-scaled resolution, micro robot arm with nanometer-scaled resolution, or optical system stage.
Regarding to an atomic force microscope, the actuating stage thereof includes a piezoelectric tube actuator for achieving the desired nanometer-scaled resolution. However, the piezoelectric tube actuator is very expensive. Except for some large and rich labs, most colleges, schools, researchers, and labs can not afford it, so these units can only try to rent the expensive equipment for their researches and teachings.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a piezoelectric actuating device having the advantage of low cost and capable of achieving the sub-nanometer scale actuating resolution.